Anything More To His Life
by benmoody0220
Summary: Summary: 10 years before he met her, Angel made some bad choices in his life, he’s now an ex-con, who has served his time, and wants to find someone he loves, and loves him back, and to start a family. UPDATED CHAPTER 13 UP! FaithAngel
1. Prologue 10: Years Earlier

**Anything More To His Life?**

Summary: 10 years before he met her, Angel made some bad choices in his life, he's now an ex-con, who has served his time, and wants to find someone he loves, and loves him back, and to start a family. (Everyone deserves a second chance.) Angel/Faith AU (Not for people who hate to see Angel in pain…at first)

Rating:** R**

Prologue-10 Years Earlier 

(Don't kill me)

Angel ran down a street, he ducked into an ally, the cops were chasing him again. He usually got away. Not this time he was surrounded. No escape. He was going to court. Going to jail. Going to hell. He wanted to escape. Escape his life. He was hurting, emotionally, he had hurt Buffy, but she never really cared for him. And suddenly he was surrounded. Free life was over with. 

Now ten years later, he was being let out, he was charged with robbery, for a lesser sentence he turned in his friends, he was going on parole, and they were facing the gas chamber, a lethal injection, or the chair. He had made a lot of enemies. He would have to be careful. He wanted, no earned his redemption, felt extreme remorse, but worse yet, he had hurt the one he loved. She was the most dangerous of them all. He wanted her forgiveness the most, but would _never _ask for it.

He walked into the sunlight, it was noon. He was dressed in casual clothing. Nothing odd about him. He walked down the sidewalk. He walked into someone, papers spilled onto the ground.

"Shit!" the girl shouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Angel said helping her pick up her papers.

Angel looked up as he handed her the papers. She was pretty, no more than that radiant. Soft brown hair, hopeful, dark eyes. Glowing skin, radiant. He thought to himself. Perfect. He could tell she was a lawyer. She had the look of it, she put the papers in her briefcase.

"I am so sorry," Angel said.

"You already said that, and its okay," she said.

"I should have been watching were I was going," Angel said again.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said it was okay," she said kindly.

Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me. Please put that heavy metal object down. Please, please, please, please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, it sounded better in my head. I'll update as long as you point that gun in another direction.

I own nothing, All things Angel are owned by Joss Wedon.

-Out


	2. Chapter 1: Just More Conversation

Chapter 1-Just More Conversation 

Angel looked at the goddess standing right next to him. He began to stare at her. It was creeping her out, but also making her feel sexy to.

"Um?…Hi?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"S-sorry!" he said looking down at the radiant woman.

"Would you stop saying that? It's getting annoying!" she said.

"Sor-um…I'll try," Angel said. He looked down at her again.

"Um…why do you keep staring?" she asked.

"Um…because you're a" "this is gonna sound conceded!" he said to himself "beautiful woman!" he said.

"Get to know me, the looks are only the outside, there's a whole bitch on the inside!" she said sarcastically.

"I'd love to if you let me," Angel said smartly.

"Was that you asking me out on a date?" she said, curiously.

"Yeah, it…um…was," Angel said.

"Sure," she said, "I'm Faith."

"I'm Angel," he said smiling at her.

"Angel huh?" Faith said. "Sure do look like it," she said inside.

"It's just a nickname," Angel said scratching the back of his head.

"What's your real name?" Faith asked.

"I don't tell my real name," Angel said.

"Too bad, I only date guys who tell me there real name!" Faith said teasingly as she walked away.

"My name is Liam, Liam Angelus," Angel said.

Faith turned back around. "Angelus? What the hell kind of name is that?" she blurted out.

"Really, I don't have a clue," Angel said. Faith just laughed.

"Meet me at Blue Light at 8 tonight, you only get one chance, so if you're late you're fucked!" Faith said walking away. She turned back around. "And I don't mean in a perverted way either!" Faith said sarcastically. Angel couldn't help but smile at the comment.

Okay, please review. It will be a great story later on, but for now I'm just setting the ground works. Oh and about the 'Liam Angelus' thing, it was just a combo of his vampire name and his real name. (Incase you didn't know!)


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Light

**Chapter 2: Blue Light**

Angel was standing outside the club. It was 8 o'clock. And he was alone. "She was probably screwing with your mind," he thought to himself.

"Hey," a voice said from behind. He turned around and saw Faith. Looking more beautiful than she did that morning, which he didn't think, was possible. She was wearing a black silk shirt, and a mini-skirt. She was perfect to him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Angel said smiling at her.

"I wouldn't do that," Faith said taking Angel's hand in hers.

"Well, let's go," Angel said leading her inside of the club. In the club, they sat down and began talking. After about 15 minutes Angel noticed something he didn't before, he saw someone he knew, from 10 years earlier. It was Daniel, Angel had turned his brother in, and he had caught word in jail, that when he got out, he would kill him. Daniel had black hair, and a leather over coat, he had his hair (usually unwashed hair) in a ponytail, and always wore black, (for stealth.)

"Angel, what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"Um…nothing," Angel said returning his gaze to her. Then Daniel started to walk over to Angel.

"Well, well, well, Angel it's been a long time," Daniel said.

"Not long enough," Angel thought.

Daniel leaned in and whispered something in Angel's ear, something no one else could hear. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you here, to many potential witnesses," he said and walked away.

After that Angel began to relax a little bit.

"Who was that?" Faith asked.

"Hmm, oh an old friend," Angel lied, it fooled her though.

Faith got a little closer to Angel. He looked into her eyes, and they kissed. Angel pulled away from the need to breathe.

"Wow," Faith said, take in gulps of air.

"I could say the same," Angel said breathing heavily. They looked at each other again, and again kissed.

"We, can't keep doing this the whole date," Angel said kissing Faith again.

"Any reason why we shouldn't," she said.

"Yeah, I was planning to take you to see a movie," Angel said kissing her again.

Faith wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, and continued kissing him.

"Or we could go back to your apartment and fool around," Angel said loosing himself in her kiss.

"Uh-uh. I never do that until, at least, the second date," Faith said sarcastically but also seriously.

So what do you think so far? I'm trying to push towards an interesting plot. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Confession Almost

**Chapter 3: Confession…Almost**

Angel woke up in his motel room alone, everything had gone right last night. He had even got her number, and a second date. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He had gotten a job at K-Mart. He knew he would hate it.

&&&&&&

He came home late that night. He knew he would hate the job, and he did. One thing kept him going, just one thing, Faith. Seeing her tonight would make his day into a better one. But he also had to tell her about his past. That could turn either way. Angel took a quick shower, and got ready for his date.

&&&&&&

Angel met Faith in a pizza parlor.

"Wait long?" Angel asked as he sat directly across from her in the booth.

"Just got here," Faith said smiling at him, Angel couldn't help but smile back.

"Listen, we got to talk," Angel said. Faith's expression changed into a serious one.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We got to talk just not here," Angel said.

&&&&&&

Angel and Faith walked up to Faith's apartment. He hadn't told her yet, he was waiting for the right moment. Faith pulled him into a kiss. Angel pulled away. 

"Faith I-" Angel started but was stopped.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Faith said kissing him again and pulling him into her apartment.

Angel and Faith made out all the way to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, grabbing each other.

&&&&&&

Angel woke up the next morning with Faith sleeping in his arms. It was Saturday he didn't have work. He kissed Faith softly on the head and went back to sleep.

So what do you think? Please review! Oh by the by, how would you guys feel if I added the Scoobies?


	5. Chapter 4: Morning After

**Chapter 4: Morning After**

Faith woke up around 7 AM. She quietly got out of bed a crept into the kitchen. Where she quietly made breakfast, Angel woke up at the smell of bacon frying. He walked into the kitchen with his shirt missing.

"Faith, have you seen my shirt?" he asked.

"I think I pulled it off you and tossed to-the right of the bed," Faith said with a hint of humor in her voice. Angel walked back to the bedroom and retrieved his shirt. He came back out and breakfast was ready. Angel looked at Faith. She still had that radiance about her. He sat down next to her.

"Uh, we need to talk," Angel said Faith looked at him.

"What about?" she asked.

"About me," Angel told her about his past, she was in a state of shock, but it didn't last long. "I tried to tell you that last night," he finished speaking.

Faith looked at him for a couple of minutes, she was in shock, she was dating a felon. "But why did that matter, that was ten years ago," she thought, she slipped out of her shock.

"Faith?" Angel said trying to get her attention. She looked at him, and kissed him. He pulled her away from him, and held her. "You okay with this?" he asked. She snuggled closer to Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

He held her close to him. She placed her ear over his heart. It was pounding, he was nervous. She pulled herself even closer to him, his heartbeat slowed a little bit, he was calming down.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd take it so well," Angel said relaxing in her embrace.

She snuggled up closer to him, (if possible.) And kissed him.

&&&&&&

Angel walked out of Faith's apartment, it was 6 o'clock. He stepped outside, the sun had already set. He walked back to his motel, but was stopped before he reached the door.

"Well, well, I've been waiting for you all day," Daniel said taking a switchblade out of his back pocket.

"Should have known you'd come sooner or later," Angel said.

Daniel walked up to Angel and held the switchblade to his throat. "Better sooner than later I always say."

_Okay, so what do you think? Hate to leave it here, but it's called suspense! Oh, I heard of a Faith/Angel site called Predators, I can't find it, if you happen to know the web address please tell me._


	6. Chapter 5: Deadly Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Deadly Confrontation**

Angel could feel the cold steel of knife to his throat. Fear and tension were rising.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Daniel said the breathe causing his ponytail to sway.

"Ten years, last time I saw you, you were impatient, must've been hell waiting for so long," Angel said his body stiffening.

"Still a smart ass, huh?" Daniel said sliding the knife across his throat, it didn't break the skin it just made Angel shake with fear. "But you're still a cowering bastard!" he said, taking the knife and stabbing Angel's left shoulder blade.

Angel screamed in pain. Daniel quickly tore the blade out of his shoulder, and was about to bring it down again, when Angel grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The knife fell to the ground. Angel kicked it away. Daniel grabbed Angel's throat, Angel punched him in the stomach. Daniel pushed him away and ran for the knife. Angel grabbed him and threw him to the ground, and walked over to the knife, he picked it up and looked at it.

Daniel ran at Angel and was immediately was invaded by the knives cold steel. He looked down at his stomach, the knife was lodged in his liver. Angel came back to his senses, the last thing he remembered was the knife in his hand. Then he felt a warm liquid running over his hand. He looked at it, it was blood. He looked back at Daniel his face was pale.

"You brought it on yourself," Angel said twisting the knife then pulling it out of his stomach. Daniel fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Angel looked at what he did. "So much for parole," he thought to himself.

Angel walked into his apartment, and entered the bathroom, he turned the shower on,

undressed, and got in. He let the water wash the blood.

_Okay, short chapter, but out of ideas for this part, next chapter will be loner and better._


	7. Chapter 6: The Return of the Princess

**Chapter 6: The Return of the Princess**

For three months, Angel and Faith have been going out, for three months Angel's been living with the memory of killing Daniel. The police had found the body, he was tried and found innocent. 

After the first two months Angel moved into Faith's apartment. Angel was sure by now that he loved her with all his heart. But he wasn't sure that Faith loved him. He wanted to find out, but fear of rejection stopped him.

&&&&&&

Angel stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He ran into the bedroom and quickly got dressed. It was Saturday night…date night. He heard the front door open and slam shut. It was Faith she was pissed. She always slammed the door when she was pissed. Angel walked out of the bedroom, fully clothed, he walked over to Faith, and slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, and nibbled at her ear. She moaned, and slid her hand around the back of is head and pulled him closer.

"Angel?" she said, half a moan.

"Yeah," he said kissing her.

"Angel I-uh-I," Angel silenced her with a soft passionate kiss, she moaned into it, "Angel, I-uh-," she moaned again as he kissed her, again, "Angel I-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Now who the hell is that?" Angel said walking over to it.

"Does it matter?" Faith said pulling Angel closer to her.

"Well, what if it's someone important?" Angel said.

"Who the hell do we know?" Faith said trying harder to seduce him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, she ground her hips into his and began running her hands around his body. It all that Angel had to resist, he really didn't want to though.

"How about this, I'll answer the door, see who it is, and send them away. Then we can have sex for hours," Angel said kissing her.

Faith gave in, she would get what she wanted in the end though. Angel walked over to the door, and opened it. What he saw, he couldn't believe who was standing there. It was her. After all this time she had tracked him. Standing in front of him was the blonde of his nightmares. Looking back at him through her green eyes was Buffy Summers.

_So what do you think about the introduction of Buffy's Character, and every thing else that happened? Please review._


	8. Chapter 7: The Devil with the Green Eyes

**Chapter 7: The Devil with the Green Eyes**

Buffy stared at Angel in disbelief.

"Buff-" Angel was cut off by Buffy.

"What didn't you tell me you got out?" she said softly.

"Um, we were over? How's that," Angel said a little pissed of.

"I deserved to know," Buffy said, "I mean after all you did to me…I deserve something."

"Buffy, what I put you through…was wrong of me…very wrong of me…I will never forgive myself for it," Angel said as he remembered everything.

"Sorry? Sorry? That ain't good enough," Buffy said.

Faith walked up and stood beside Angel. "Who's this?" Faith asked.

"Um, Faith this is Buffy…my ex-girlfriend," Angel said as he kissed Faith, and gave Buffy a cold look, "Buffy, this is Faith my lover," he said as he kissed Faith again. Faith stared at Buffy and immediately got possessive of Angel, she kissed him fiercely, and passionately, she didn't want to lose him to anyone, she _wouldn't_ lose him to anyone.

"Um, why is she here," she asked ending the kiss.

"Don't know, why are you here, Buffy?" he asked.

"I…just…well…I w-wanted to talk…to you," she choking on her words.

"About?" he asked.

"N-never mind, this was a bad idea," Buffy said as she walked away. Angel ran after her.

"Buffy wait!" he shouted, she turned around and looked him in the eye. "What I did to you…I'm sorry," he said as he saw tears form in her eyes. Buffy ran away from Angel, ran from her past, she couldn't take it. The man that ruined her life, the man she said she loathed, the man she secretly still loved was in love with someone else.

'This was a mistake, this as a **huge** mistake' she thought, as she kept running, tears falling freely now.

&&&&&&&&

Angel walked back into his apartment, and kissed Faith.

"Suddenly I'm not in the mood," Faith said pulling away, "so what's the story with the Queen B.?" she asked, Angel looked at her, remorse in his eyes.

"I totally fucked up, I fucked her up, I fucked her up royally," Angel looked at Faith, "but I'm not going back, I'm happy with you, perfectly happy," he said kissing her.

_Don't count Buffy out yet, she's not done with her part yet. She'll be back. Just don't know when yet. Please review._


	9. Chapter 8: Faith, Hope, and Love

**Chapter 8: Faith, Hope, and Love. The Most Powerful…Love**

(Forgive me if you heard the title before.)

Faith looked at Angel slumped in the corner, since Buffy was there a few hours ago, he's been like that. Just sitting there thinking, thinking about everything. He felt eyes on him. He looked up, looked at Faith then looked away. He didn't want to talk to her right now, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Angel had his flaws, that was something he knew so much about. He tried to make up for it, he kept trying. Nothing ever felt good enough, he had gotten some of the most dangerous criminals of the streets, though he still felt like filth. He wanted his redemption, though nothing he could do to get it.

"Angel? Honey?" Faith said in a soft, sweet voice.

Angel looked up at her as if she had told him they were over.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You okay?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

He looked at her, then kissed her. He pulled her into his arms, and held her close, like she was going to drift away from him, if he were to ever let her go. She got close to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed deep her scent. He loved her, he knew it, did she love him? He felt it was time to find out.

"I love you," Angel said then waited for a response.

Faith looked at him, and kissed him, "I love you too, hun," she said as she stroked his hair. He pulled Faith closer still, which shocked her, she didn't think she could be any closer. He held her tight, and kissed her deeply, as a tear fell down his face. He loved her and she loved him. It was official, they were in love.

"Faith?" Angel said.

"Hmm?" she said.

"About, Buffy, she…uh, is in the past, and I mean what I said, I love you and I'm perfectly happy with you," he said as he kissed her again.

_I'm taking a two-week break from this story. And if you don't review, this story will **NOT **updated. So review dammit! And to those who have been, a whole lot of thanks to you._


	10. Chapter 9: Mood Swings

**Chapter 9: Mood Swings**

Faith woke up beside Angel, he was being unusually quite. She tapped his shoulder, he immediately stirred, he rolled over to face her, he kissed her, and held her in his arms. She snuggled closer into his arms. She kissed his cheek.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked into the apartment, she had just gotten home from work. She had a bad day, Angel walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Faith couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, hun," Angel said as he walked into the bedroom. Faith followed him, she pushed him onto the bed, she kissed him, and threw the towel of him, he pushed himself up and kissed down her neck, and took her shirt off. He kissed down her stomach, and about to remove her skirt when she pushed him away.

"What?" he said confused.

"I dunno, just not in the mood anymore," she said as she got dressed.

"What, I'm that much of a turn off?" he said, surprised when Faith jumped back on him, and continued kissing him. "Tease," he said as she stopped and walked into the bathroom, a few minutes later he heard the shower turn on. He got dressed, and walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. She reached into her pocket and pulled a thin box out. It was a pregnancy test. She used it.

&&&&&&&&

Angel set the table. He had been trying to cheer her up, she had been having unexpected mood swings, there had been no real pattern to them other than they were random. She was pissed then she wasn't, she was happy then she was sad. And for lack of needing an example she was horny then she wasn't.

&&&&&&&&

Faith looked down at the test, it was a blue strip staring back at her. She wasn't quite shocked or angry. She just was happy. Then she began to wonder how she would feel about it in 30 seconds or so. She just stared at it. She got in the shower, and washed herself.

&&&&&&&&

Angel heard the bathroom door open, and he snuck a look at her. Her hair was wet and matted down. Her body was shiny from the water still being on her. He walked over to her and kissed her neck. She turned her head to face him and kissed him, he kissed her back.

_I lied big deal, I'm back from my break early, so enjoy. So what do you think? Please review._


	11. Chapter 10: Is He Really an Angel?

**Chapter 10: Is He Really an Angel?**

Faith seemed to be somewhere else, she seemed out of it. Angel and Faith went to bed but Faith just didn't want to do anything so Angel just held her close. He kissed the top of her head, as he held her close to his body. She could feel the warmth flowing of him in rivers.

"Angel?" Faith finally spoke up.

"Yes?" he replied.

"We gotta talk," she said.

"Oh, this can't be good," he said without thinking. She slapped his arm, and got closer.

"Well, um, what do you think about having kids?" she asked.

"Well, I want to, but I want to wait until we're married," he said.

"Well, too bad I'm pregnant," she said, (mood swing.)

He looked at her in shock, but it made sense, it fit. "Oh," he said, "Um, how long?" he asked.

"I dunno just found out tonight," she said as she got closer to him.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she said as they kissed once more.

&&&&&&&&

Buffy woke up suddenly, nightmares plagued her dreams. She wrapped the blanket around her body. She cuddled in closer to Spike's chest. He awoke and looked at her.

"You okay luv?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," she said.

"Don't tell me you're getting the morning sickness at night now?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope, that ain't gonna happen," she said as she fell asleep again.

Spike pulled her closer, 'just 7 more months,' he thought as he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&

_Faith awoke without Angel. She got up and quickly dressed she walked around the apartment but Angel was nowhere to be found, he was gone. The chapter font's a little small, but it's not my fault, the uploading went awry._


	12. Chapter 11: What Happened?

**Chapter 11: What Happened?**

Faith was confused, last night he seemed excited, but now he was gone. She heard the door open. She looked towards it, and there was Angel. He was holding a grocery bag.

"Where did you go?" Faith asked.

"Store," Angel said as he walked over to her. He put the bag on the counter and kissed Faith passionately. He then took the stuff out of the bag.

"We already have food," she said looking at what he had bought.

"Not the right stuff, though," he said putting some of it away.

"Right stuff for what?" she asked.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he said.

"You do every morning," she said laughing.

"Yeah, well, any woman who's having a child of mine gets something special," he said kissing her again, she smiled at him. She watched him, she couldn't help but think her life was finally perfect.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I have to be at work by 1, so I should be home at about 11, how about you?" Faith said as she walked away.

"I have to be at work by 10, I'll be back at 10," Angel said as he kissed her one last time before she left.

Faith walked into the bathroom and showered.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked down the halls of Wolfram and Hart. She still couldn't believe how far she had gotten, once a girl from Idaho, now a lawyer pregnant with an ex-con's kid. She walked into her office and immediately got to work.

_AHHHH!!! Help! I'm running low on ideas (that's why this chapter is so short, (so sorry!!!)) and I don't want to end this story yet, please, suggestions are welcome. Credit will be given. (Is this wrong of me to ask?) P.S. Please review._


	13. Chapter 12: Crush

**Chapter 12: Crush**

Faith continued working, she stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Xander standing there.

"Hi, Xander," she said.

"Hi, just wanted to see what's up," he said falsely.

"Nothing, just trying to work," she said.

"How's that guy you're goin' out with been treating you," Xander asked.

Xander had a crush on Faith. Though he never told her, it was there. She just saw right through him.

"It's going good," Faith said.

Xander managed a fake smile. "That's good, that's real good," he said, "well I should get back to work," he said, then left.

Faith looked down at her work, she rested her head on her palms.

&&&&&&&&

Faith walked into her apartment, it was dark, and she turned the light on. She heard snoring coming from the bedroom. The phone rang, she answered it quickly.

"Hello?" she asked, exhausted.

"Faith, don't bother coming in tomorrow," Willows voice said.

"Why not? What's up?" Faith asked.

"Giving you a two week vacation," Willow said.

"Am I still getting paid?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," came the response.

"Okay, bye," Faith said.

"Bye," Willow said hanging the phone up.

Faith walked into the bedroom, Angel was on the bed sleeping, directly in the center of the bed. Faith walked into the bathroom and washed the make-up off her face. She walked back into the bedroom and got dressed in a baggy T-shirt. She playfully nudged Angel. He opened his eyes, and looked at her, he rolled over and gave her some space. She got into bed right next to him. She got close to him, the faces nearly touching. He kissed her, and held her in his arms, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his embreace.

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 13: No Title

**Chapter 13: No Title**

_Struggling for ideas. Decided to move the story along by seven months. Enjoy!_

Faith walked out of the shower. Her hair matted down to her face. She walked into the bedroom and got dressed in a baggy T-shirt. She lay down on to the bed and closed her eyes ignoring the kicking in her stomach. But it wasn't easy it hurt like hell. She stroked her stomach hoping to soothe the child growing inside of her.

Faith heard the front door open. Fred walked into the bedroom.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What's up?" Faith asked.

"Well you left this document in your office, Willow wants it done by tomorrow at noon," Fred said adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry I don't bring my work home with me, except for that one time with Wesley two years ago," Faith said sarcastically.

Fred had a look of horror on her face, Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"I was joking," Faith said, "one night stand."

Faith continued to laugh. Fred tossed the document onto the kitchen table.

"Um, Faith, FYI, stay away from Wesley," Fred said as she walked out the front door.

Angel walked into the apartment, he walked into the bedroom and found Faith sleeping. She was always sleeping. He didn't know if it was connected to the pregnancy or not, but he didn't care, he was happy with her and hoped she was happy with him.

He smiled at her, he laid down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and stroked her stomach. She giggled.

"I thought you were asleep!" Angel said, kissing her cheek.

"I was, _you_ woke me up," Faith said as she redirected Angel's mouth to meet hers. She giggled as they kissed.

He stroked her hair, and pulled her the closet he could.

"I love you," he said.

"Damn!" Faith said out of nowhere.

"What? You just using me?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"No, baby just kicked," Faith said.

"Is it still, can I feel?" Angel asked.

Faith took his hand and placed over her stomach, exactly where the baby was kicking.

"Wow, its…wow!" Angel said.

"You should feel from this side," Faith said sarcastically.

_What do you think? Reviews please._


End file.
